This attention relates to trailers for carrying cargo and particularly to open top containers requiring a covering.
Open top trailers are commonly used to carry cargo as diverse as wheat and topsoil. In recent years, many jurisdictions have required the use of a cover or a tarp over the open top of the trailer to prevent cargo from being blown from the trailer onto the highway, possibly endangering other motorists. Furthermore, operators have a financial interest in preventing loss of cargo as well.
A tarp cover has been developed which is commonly used in the industry. The cover includes a tarp with tubes secured at either side. One tube is permanently secured along one side of the trailer near the top. When the top is open for loading and unloading, the tarp is rolled up on the other tube with the movable tube adjacent the fixed tube. When the top is to be covered, the movable tube is rolled over the top of the trailer to the opposite side of the trailer and tightened against a ridge or ledge to secure the tarp over the top of the trailer.
While the conventional tarp cover is effective in many applications, it becomes an inconvenience when using a side dump trailer which can dump in either direction. A need exists to overcome this difficulty.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for a trailer. The trailer has a first side and a second side. The apparatus includes a tarp having a first edge and a second edge with a first tube secured to the tarp at the first edge and a second tube secured to the tarp at the second edge. A first set of tarp roll stops is pivotally mounted to the trailer at the first side thereof, the first set of tarp roll stops pivotal between a raised position and a retracted position. A second set of tarp roll stops is pivotally mounted to the trailer at the second side thereof, the second set of tarp roll stops pivotal between a raised position and a retracted position. A first set of tarp keeper strips is mounted to the trailer at the first side and a second set of tarp keeper strips is mounted to the trailer at the second side.
When the tarp is to be opened toward the first side of the trailer, the first set of tarp roll stops is pivoted to the raised position, which secures the first tube to the trailer and permits the second tube to roll between the first side and second side of the trailer to cover and uncover the trailer. When the top is to be opened toward the second side of the trailer, the second set of tarp roll stops is pivoted to the raised position which secures the second tube to the trailer and permits the first tube to roll between the first side and second side of the trailer to cover and uncover the trailer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a tarp is provided for a trailer. The tarp has a first edge and a second edge. The tarp has an air chamber extending longitudinally parallel the first and second edges which can be inflated to stiffen the tarp.